


light in the lounge

by theflyingpeach



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Old Men In Love, Sleepy Kisses, baz is a tease off with his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/pseuds/theflyingpeach
Summary: Christ, I missed him today.Baz sighs and pushes back against me. He stretches his neck; I follow the arch with my lips to his jaw.“Hi,” he says, voice scratchy.“Hey.”-prompt: fingertip kisses
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	light in the lounge

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt "fingertip kisses" submitted by jay

It's totally dark in the house when I get home, except for the lamp in the lounge Baz must’ve forgotten and the light from the lamp post outside our bedroom window, which is cracked open. 

Baz is on his side under a heap of blankets. I strip naked and climb in. (Just a sheet on my end.)

_Oh._

He’s only got his sleep shirt on, completely starkers from the waist down. I scoot up against him.

He doesn’t stir as I press my mouth behind his ear, down the back of his neck. I slip my hand under his shirt and rub over his stomach. 

He’s right icy, must’ve been freezing with the window open.

I nose at the collar of his shirt, kiss his shoulder. I scratch my nails down his hip and grip at his thigh, tug him back against me. I press my hips into his bum, already half hard.

Christ, I missed him today.

Baz sighs and pushes back against me. He stretches his neck; I follow the arch with my lips to his jaw.

“Hi,” he says, voice scratchy.

“Hey.” 

I press my nose to the silvering at his temple. I reach for him and start to stroke, but he stays soft.

“Not interested?”

He turns his head and kisses my chin.

“Just tired. Feels nice, though.”

I hum and kiss the corner of his eye. I massage him a bit longer, then wrap him up in my arms and pull him back against my chest. I tuck my face into his neck.

“Why don’t you have a wank?” He asks. I’m mostly hard now.

His fingers trace over my knuckles. I close my eyes.

“Only wanted to ‘cause your arse was stickin’ out.”

He huffs, but it sounds like he’s smiling. He takes one of my hands and brings to his face.

_One, two, three._ He presses each kiss to my fingertips.

_One, two, three._ I kiss them into his neck.

He dozes again, with my hand tucked under his cheek. I count his breaths: _one, two, three..._

I’m out before I know it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a smutty follow up to this I may or may not post?
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ [theflyingpeach](https://theflyingpeach.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
